Undella Town
mod 4}}|0=Winter|1=Spring|2=Summer|3=Autumn}} B2W2.png |region=Unova |generation=5 |slogan=A Town of Rippling Waves |mapdesc=A summer retreat with a beach full of people who enjoy summer vacations. |south=Route 14 |regionsouth=Unova |north=Route 13 |regionnorth=Unova |east=Undella Bay |east2=Marine Tube |east2alt=Marine Tube |westalt=Reversal Mountain |west=Reversal Mountain |colordark=1C5787 |colormed=3A82BD |colorlight=68B4F2 }} Undella Town (Japanese: サザナミタウン Sazanami Town) is a town in the east of the Unova region. Caitlin of the Elite Four owns the easternmost villa in the town, and is where Sinnoh League Cynthia stays during the spring and summer. Cynthia can be battled once regardless of the season, and can afterwards be battled once a day during spring. The female Gym Leaders and Elite Four members will often visit her during summer and spring, respectively. Outside of summer, this town has very few people and almost looks deserted; the villas are all empty. However, during summer, the villas in the town are all occupied by vacationers. One of the vacationers states that he came there from the far away region of Hoenn. Undella Town's sea is the people's favorite during this hot season. Slogan A Town of Rippling Waves (Japanese: The sound of the ebbs and flows of the waves.) Places of interest ' villa Upon visiting Undella Town, the will see Draco outside the Riches' villa. After accepting his challenge and defeating him in battle, he will show the player inside, then tell the player to come back the next day. If he or she does, and defeats Draco again, Susan will enter the Villa and immediately challenge the player. Doing this the next day will cause Clairdonna to appear, then Zillion, and so on. After defeating Miles, the family will not accept any more challenges. The father from the Riches, who appears as a , is an item maniac who will buy the Relic items from the player. The Riches' house is demolished by the time of Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 as most of the family has moved away. An entrance to Reversal Mountain can be found in place of the Riches' land. The item maniac can now be found in a small villa next door. Caitlin's villa Caitlin owns a villa in Undella Town. Cynthia, the of the Sinnoh region, appears here and remains in the villa until she is battled, after which she will be present during spring and summer, and can be battled once per day in spring. If the battles Cynthia for the first time during spring, they can have a second battle with her on the same day. During the spring, Shauntal and/or Caitlin may be found in the villa visiting her. During the summer, Lenora, Iris, Elesa and/or Skyla may be found in the villa. In Black 2 and White 2, Lenora and Iris don't do so because they are no longer Gym Leaders. Skyla and Elesa still visit, in addition to Roxie. Marine Tube By the time of Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, an underwater tunnel was constructed to commemorate the friendship between Undella Town and Humilau City. The entrance can be found in the middle of the town, being in place of a former villa. Demographics Pokémon Black and White Undella Town has a population of 12, excluding Cynthia, who stays in Caitlin's villa. It is the second smallest town in the Unova region. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Undella Town's population increases by 3 with a population of 15. Variable scoring Unlike some other towns, where singular instrument tracks are added to the background theme in certain circumstances, Undella Town has two different themes depending on the season. In summer, a lively calypso tune is used; in autumn, winter, and spring, a mellow synth-led arrangement is used. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} }}| }}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Items }} the player can receive in a trade |Bl=yes|W=yes}} }} ×2}} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 mod 2)=0||F}}|Frillish|yes|yes|Surf|25-40|all=65%|type1=Water|type2=Ghost}} mod 2)=0||F}}|Jellicent|yes|yes|Rippling|25-40|all=30%|type1=Water|type2=Ghost}} Trainers Pokémon Black and White |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cynthia.png |prize= 15400 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Undella Town |pokemon=6 }}| | | }} | | | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 =Pre-Hall of Fame = If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Hugh.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Undella Town |pokemon=3 }}| |spritegender=male |gender=male |ability=Super Luck |held=Scope Lens |type1=Normal |type2=Flying |move1=Taunt|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Air Slash|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Special |move3=Razor Wind|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Special |move4=Detect|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Gluttony |held=Mystic Water |move1=Scald|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Leer|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Lick|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fury Swipes|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Fire |type2=Fighting |ability=Blaze |held=Charcoal |move1=Take Down|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Assurance|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Heat Crash|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rollout|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Hugh.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Undella Town |pokemon=3 }}| |spritegender=male |gender=male |ability=Super Luck |held=Scope Lens |type1=Normal |type2=Flying |move1=Taunt|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Air Slash|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Special |move3=Razor Wind|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Special |move4=Detect|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Grass |ability=Gluttony |held=Miracle Seed |move1=Seed Bomb|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Leer|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Lick|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fury Swipes|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Torrent |held=Mystic Water |move1=Aqua Jet|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Encore|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Revenge|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Slash|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Hugh.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Undella Town |pokemon=3 }}| |spritegender=male |gender=male |ability=Super Luck |held=Scope Lens |type1=Normal |type2=Flying |move1=Taunt|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Air Slash|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Special |move3=Razor Wind|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Special |move4=Detect|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Fire |ability=Gluttony |held=Charcoal |move1=Flame Burst|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Leer|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Lick|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fury Swipes|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Grass |ability=Overgrow |held=Miracle Seed |move1=Coil|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Status |move2=Leaf Blade|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Slam|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Mega Drain|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} =Post-Hall of Fame = If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Hugh.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Undella Town |pokemon=6 }}| |back=no |spritegender=male |gender=male |ability=Super Luck |held=Scope Lens |type1=Normal |type2=Flying |move1=Facade|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Gluttony |held=Mystic Water |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Surf|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Normal |ability=Sap Sipper |held=Muscle Band |move1=Head Charge|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Wild Charge|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Megahorn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Ground |type2=Dragon |ability=Levitate |held=Dragon Fang |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Claw|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Electric |ability=Levitate |held=Leftovers |move1=Wild Charge|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flamethrower|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Claw|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Fire |type2=Fighting |ability=Blaze |held=Charcoal |move1=Fire Blast|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Head Smash|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hammer Arm|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Scald|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Hugh.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Undella Town |pokemon=6 }}| |back=no |spritegender=male |gender=male |ability=Super Luck |held=Scope Lens |type1=Normal |type2=Flying |move1=Facade|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Grass |ability=Gluttony |held=Miracle Seed |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Energy Ball|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Normal |ability=Sap Sipper |held=Muscle Band |move1=Head Charge|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Wild Charge|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Megahorn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Ground |type2=Dragon |ability=Levitate |held=Dragon Fang |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Claw|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Electric |ability=Levitate |held=Leftovers |move1=Wild Charge|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flamethrower|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Claw|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Torrent |held=Mystic Water |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Megahorn|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Grass Knot|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Hugh.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Undella Town |pokemon=6 }}| |back=no |spritegender=male |gender=male |ability=Super Luck |held=Scope Lens |type1=Normal |type2=Flying |move1=Facade|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Fire |ability=Gluttony |held=Charcoal |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Flamethrower|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Normal |ability=Sap Sipper |held=Muscle Band |move1=Head Charge|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Wild Charge|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Megahorn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Ground |type2=Dragon |ability=Levitate |held=Dragon Fang |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Claw|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Electric |ability=Levitate |held=Leftovers |move1=Wild Charge|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flamethrower|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Claw|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |back=no |gender=male |type1=Grass |ability=Overgrow |held=Miracle Seed |move1=Leaf Storm|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Leaf Blade|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Dragon Tail|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Coil|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Cynthia.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=Black 2 and White 2 |location=Undella Town |pokemon=6 }}| |gender=female|type1=Ghost|type2=Dark |move1=Double Team|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Dream Eater|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Hypnosis|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=female|spritegender=female|type1=Water |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Attract|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male|type1=Normal|type2=Flying |move1=Aura Sphere|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Special |move2=ExtremeSpeed|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Air Slash|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} }} | |gender=male|type1=Fighting|type2=Steel |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=ExtremeSpeed|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Close Combat|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Flash Cannon|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Special}} | | gender=female|type1=Ice |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Signal Beam|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Special |move4=Barrier|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=female|spritegender=female|type1=Dragon|type2=Ground |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Dragon Rush|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fire Blast|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} In the anime Undella Town first appeared near the end of All for the Love of Meloetta! and was the main setting of events in the until Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!. Cynthia owns a villa there and it is where reunited with and temporarily joined . During their stay at the villa, Ash and his friends participated in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup and for the upcoming Vertress Conference. Also accompanying Ash and his friends at the villa was , who had been following Ash since their first encounter at the Pokéstar Studios. In Meloetta and the Undersea Temple!, Team Rocket attacked the villa in order to steal Meloetta and use its to unlock the seal at the Abyssal Ruins and gain control of the using the Reveal Glass. Undella Town was also where her . Trivia * In summer, the background music changes, being more cheerful unlike in the other seasons, where it is calmer. Name origin Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Unova locations Category:Towns de:Ondula es:Pueblo Arenisca fr:Vaguelone it:Spiraria ja:サザナミタウン zh:小波鎮